planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
July 20, Game Update 1 (PS4 US)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The US servers will be coming down at 6am (pacific) on Monday morning to publish the new game update. The expected downtime is approximately 1 hour. Game Update 1 contains the following changes: New Features: *Outfits: Similar to clans or guilds, join up with your friends and leave your mark on Auraxis. **Custom naming and character name tags, unlimited members with ranks, message of the day, and a dedicated voice chat channel **Setting an outfit decal lets Outfits leave their mark in game and share their affiliation. Outfits that have the highest combined score after a base is captured will have their decal displayed on banners around the base and on the map region information panel. *New Player Directives **Directives are much like achievements; with goals, scoring and rewards. These the New Player Directives are very helpful for new players getting started and learning the ropes. Once all have been completed successfully, players will receive a reward. *Teleport to any continent/Koltyr instance that your friends are on. **To improve the ability for players to find their on-line friends in-game, there is now a “Warp to…” button in the Social>>Friends menu. You just need to select a player from your friends list and click “Warp to ”, and you will be teleported to the continent, or Koltyr instance they are located on. New Weapon: *NS-AM7 Archer (Engineer) **The Archer anti-material rifle was developed by Nanite System to counter the heavily armored MAX, providing an effective option at range for dealing with the unique threat of the exo-suits **Gold and Black variants. Depot Additions: *Advanced Intel Bundle II gives access to weapons before they are available through loadouts **NC: ***C85 Canister-H ***Enforcer ML65-H ***NC6S Gauss SAW S **VS: ***Saron HRB-H ***Proton II PPA-H ***Flare VE6 **TR: ***P525 Marauder-H ***G20 Vulcan-H ***T16 Rhino Misc Additions/Improvements: *The complete squad list will now be displayed next to the mini-map. *Game Communications ticker **We’ve added a new messaging mechanism to the title screen, which allows us to provide various types of messaging; message of the day, game update information, server status, etc. *Numerous UI optimizations **We’ve made several improvements to the UI screens to reduce sluggishness and increase overall performance. *Koltyr should now remain daytime indefinitely. *Additional player-requested controller layouts **New layouts added to Ground Vehicles and Aircraft Controls. *Map Optimizations **The delay in loading the map should be greatly reduced in most cases. *Vehicle Controls Improvements **Fixed an issue with slow vehicle acceleration and top speed. **Changed the sensitivity settings to have more granularity. *Additional character delete confirmation functionality has been added. *A logout confirmation has been added. Bug fixes: *Squad Deploy should now be functioning properly. *Additional tuning to improve the audio quality of Voice Chat. *Fixed issue where some players would suddenly be unable to use Voice Chat and the only solution was creating a new character. This should be resolved now. *Fixed issue where warp notifications would not clear after leaving the queue. *Fixed an issue (very rarely) where Galaxy and Infantry load out UI’s would be displayed simultaneously. *Fixed issue where cycling between Squad and Friends tabs could result in PSN Online ID strings remaining on-screen. *Fix for the NC version of the Advanced Intel bundle. *Fixed an issue where membership rewards were displaying incorrectly in the UI. *Daily passive cert gain is now displaying the proper amount (48). *Fixed a bug where the Lumine Edge glow effect would appear off-set into the blade when activated. *Fixed an issue where purchasing a utility on one class would result in it appearing unlocked on another, even though it was not. *Fixes to a few incorrect map icons. *Fixed an issue where the BR 15 cert reset screen lists “Leave Koltyr”, even if on another continent. *Fixed a UI bug where the zone queue would overlap text in the top right corner. *Fixed an issue where overloading/saving generators did not work for all players. *Fixed issue where the loading screen/character select music would continue to play after spawning into the game. *Fixed an issue where the game would hang if the user timed out due to inactivity while on the PSN Store overlay. *Medic icon should now only show to medics when a player needs healing. *Fixed a graphical glitch that would occur during character creation. *Various cosmetic fixes to interior structures. *Fixed an issue where players would occasionally spawn under the world and fall to their death after zoning/redeploying/etc. *Misc terrain collision and geometry fixes across all continents. *Various performance optimizations/improvements. *Misc client crash fixes. *Rendering improvements to reduce character/vehicle popping during heavy battles. Category:PS4 Patches